


Oh...What Have I Done To You...

by tasticalturtle



Series: Baby Peter and the Events to follow [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Peter, Bruce and Nat do the sexs, F/M, Or not, Smut, angst later on, read and see, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasticalturtle/pseuds/tasticalturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAKES PLACE AFTER MY OTHER STORY SUPERBABYSITTERS FOR A SUEPRFAMILY NOT IMPORTANT BUT IS THE PRESQUEL!<br/>-<br/>Its the morning after watching Peter and Natasha invites Bruce over for dinner...how will it end? will it have some complications? Can they REALLY be together?<br/>-<br/>Smut then feels i swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh...What Have I Done To You...

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter has smut since im a SLUT for BRUTASHA

Bruce woke on the couch; Natasha holding onto to him with what it seems dear life. He cuddled the assassin; he looked at the time 8:32are... he hasn’t slept this well in a long time.  
He saw the assassins eyes flutter open and sit up. "Morning..." Bruce said, she looked at him almost shocked to find him there. "Morning...” She said back.  
"Bruce!" He heard a little voice pipe up, they looked at the kitchen, and Peter was happily eating a pancake. "I still can’t get him to say papa. He can say every other word." Tony sighed.  
The spy and scientist walked over to the kitchen "how was Peter last night" Steve asked "Only one wall incident but overall an angel" Bruce said. "Cried for about 15 minutes" Natasha said "Lost his spider" Bruce added "Thanks a lot you two, it’s been awhile since we last went out without him."  
"How was the movie?" Nat asked "It was fine, dinner was great too" Steve said "Its fun being rich i bought out the whole theater so we could talk during it" Tony laughed.  
"Bruce!" Peter giggled again. "That someone’s new word" Steve laughed "And he still can’t say papa...it’s the same two letters twice" Tony sighed sipping his coffee.  
"I better get going" Natasha said "I promised Clint id help him look for an anniversity gift for Laura" She finished. "Let me walk you out." "Bye Tony, Cap, Peter" She smiled and Bruce followed.  
They walked down the many stairs, "Stark has to get that elevator fixed" She sighed "Good cardio" He smiled.  
Once to the ground floor, "Maybe you should stop by my place later on" She smirked. "Should i now? Will there be dinner?" He asked "Since we didn’t eat last night i guess so." She smiled. "Ill see you later then" He smiled.  
She cupped his face and ran her hands to his hair, drawing him closer and kissing him. "See you later then?" "Defiantly." He smiled "Ill see you then, bye doc" She said walking out, "Bye Nat" He called to her as she stepped out.  
Bruce ran his hands through his hair. He made his way to the lab to find Tony there. He put in his code and entered the lab. "Sci Bro what up" Tony said not taking his eyes off what he was typing.  
"Nothing, how are the files for Ultron doing?" "I’m renaming it, Ultron seems lame now, how about Ken can i name a life saving Program Ken?" "If you want to? The final name won’t be ken right?" Bruce asked signing into his computer  
"Just for now. But about things going on now, you and Romanoff" Tony asked as he got close to his friend. "There are no labels but Tony ill be honest I’m scared to love her" "Dude ok, I’ve known Romanoff for about 3-4 years now and I’ve never seen her so happy, and since i met you around 2 years ago, same to you. You just need to stay out of trouble, plus Natasha knows the lullaby thing for green party guy if ever needed. Stop caring for what the big guy stops and focus on yourself" Tony sighed.  
"Your right but its hard, its hard not to be scared" Bruce sighed. Tony patted his back "Don’t worry dude, you got this. Who couldn’t love this face" Tony laughed. Bruce laughed as well. They both returned to their work.  
Hours later, Bruce stood in his room in the basement, buttoning up a casual navy blue button up and sliding on black jeans.  
He grabbed his wallet and keys; he slid on his shoes and made his way out of the tower. He quickly made his way to the apartments a few blocks away. He walked up the few flights to Natasha’s apartment, he knocked lightly, and he heard a faint "come in"  
He opened the door and the smell of a nice cooked meal hit him, it smelt amazing. Natasha walked out of her room, a black long sleeve v neck and a black skirt. "Ill tell ya shopping with Clint is the hardest, we spent an hour in hallmark." She laughed.  
"Sit, dinners about ready, just pasta and sauce nothing special" She said disappearing into the kitchen, he followed her in and saw at the table "It smells amazing though" He smiled.  
She set down a plate in front of him and one for herself and sat down.  
They ate and talked about mindless things like how shopping with Clint was and how Peter got stuck to the wall and couldn’t find him for an hour.  
Once done eating, Bruce helped with the dishes.  
"I was talking to Stark today, he tried to give me advice, nothing i haven’t heard before but something i think I’m gonna finally listen to" Bruce said, "Cant be that good if Stark said it" Natasha laughed.  
"He told me to not worry about...the other guy but worry about me" Bruce sighed.  
"Does that mean you’ll stay the night?" She asked. "Well what will i get if i do" He asked, his voice deepening in a sexy way. "You’ll get more than your bargain for" She smiled.  
The kiss started sweet, up against the wall of Natasha’s kitchen, at some point the kiss went from sweet to hungry and needy, separating for a second, both breathing heavily, Bruce then started to kiss her neck, a light moan escaping Natasha’s mouth.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked "Never been more sure in my life" He smiled.  
That’s all she wanted to hear, she took his hand and he followed her to the bedroom, she closed the door and he pinned her against it, same as before.  
Kisses getting sloppier and more lustful. Natasha’s hands were on his button up, quickly trying to get off the shirt.  
Once done with that, Bruce lifted the shirt off of Natasha and threw both to the floor carelessly. Bruce went back to her neck, leaving marks on her tannish skin, each one letting a light moan from Natasha.  
She was fumbling with his pants next, eager to get those off. "You must make it too easy Nat" He whispered in her ear. Hands traveling down to her skirt. "Maybe i did on purpose" She smirked.  
He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. " Didn’t take you as a teaser" She breathed out. "I’m full of surprises." He whispered roughly in her ear. He lightly bit on her ear lobe and she softly moaned. With that, the skirt was off.  
The sloppy kisses were back, their tongues battled for dominance but Bruce won, he then whispered in her ear "Oh Nat you’re so wet" He purred "Only for you doc" She smirked back. "How many women have you been with anyway?" She asked out of the blue.  
"I’m not a virgin ill say that, i had high school and college flings." He answered truthfully. "Show me what you got then" She growled.  
That was he needed, He picked up Natasha and walked her over to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist and he first removed her bra. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts, taking one in his hand and playing with the nipple.  
A moan escaped the spy’s lips, it made him want her more and more. Natasha arched her back once Bruce tongue flicked at the sensitive nipple. Her need for him grew fast. He worked his tongue in circles then a light bite now and then.  
“Bruce!” She moaned out. “I need you” Her breathing was heavy. “You’re lucky you looking hot and bothered is turning me on” He smirked.  
His boxers quickly off and thrown to the side, next her panties as well. As reassurance, he gave her a light, sweet kiss. A caring kiss.  
They locked eyes as he slide into her, her expressing changing to a pleasurable look. He started off slow, hoping to get a reaction from the Russian. “B-Bruce if you keep up this slow bullshit were gonna have problems, slam into me make me scream” She breathed.  
That’s all he needed to hear. He picked up the pace to much much faster. Natasha now letting her moans be heard no matter who heard it.  
“B-Bruce i-I’m gonna-!” She breathed heavily as Bruce came into her, at the same time her having her own orgasm high. He pulled out of her and snuggled up to her,  
“Bruce that was amazing” She said still regaining her breathing. “It was...i could use a shower now” He chuckled. “Go ahead...I’m gonna lay here” She laughed.  
“Ok ill be right back” He said standing up, picking up his clothes as he left for the shower. She heard the shower turn on and she sat up stretching. She walked over and picked up her underwear and slid it on, picking up the other clothes, throwing them into the hamper.  
She walked over to the dresser, taking out a pair of gray sweatpants and a black shirt. She flopped back onto the bed. She could faintly smell Bruce in the air, it was calming and inviting.  
Soon the shower shut off. A few minutes later, Bruce walked in, his hair already drying and only in his boxers, “Hope you don’t mind i just sleep in this don’t have anything else” He chuckled.  
“Come here and cuddle me doc” She smiled. He smiled back climbing into bed with the spy. He held her close nuzzling into her.  
“I love you” He said “I love you too” She sighed giving in to her need of sleep...


End file.
